Oh for the Love of Yoda
by reyloshipper1
Summary: Kylo & Rey still struggle to acknowledge their feelings for each other until Poe lends a hand. The only way he knows how, in true Poe fashion..


Weeks had passed..The Last Battle against The First Order had taken a heavy toll on everyone involved. Kylo Ren. He had turned to the light but he had been heavily wounded and in a coma for the last couple of weeks. The Resistance had been nearly wiped out; only to be left with a few soldiers. To make matters worse they had lost their General and Princess Leia Organa.

Rey had gotten hurt as well but her wounds were of the passing variety. Kylo Ren's weren't'. He had suffered a heavy blow to his head and took a long time for him to wake up. When he did he was so happy to see that Rey was in his room, sleeping in a chair. Unfortunately; nothing had changed between the two. Yes he had turned to the light FOR her but it felt like Rey still was holding on to something. Still couldn't forgive him for what he did and still in denial about her feelings for him. It made it harder for him to speak up to her about his own even though he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Kylo was stubborn though, he wouldn't be the first one to say something. Not before getting some sort of confirmation from her. And so the weeks passed and the time came for him to leave. He was glad to.. he had felt very uncomfortable on the Resistance ship; people were staring at him with disgust and hate. Clearly they weren't going to forgive him and as much as he wanted to stay for Rey she had been acting aloof, sometimes friendy other times angry towards him. He understood that he had no chance in gaining her love. To Rey he would always be a _monster;_ nothing more or less.

Kylo had been ordered to await his fate at a planet he had never been too before.

It was only a matter of time before the Resistance would arrest him. The reason he hadn't been so far had to do with his mother's influence before she had passed; negotiating a waiting period before her son was brought to justice. The waiting period could be weeks, months or years. He didn't know when The Resistance or what was left of it, would sprung into action but he knew they would eventually.

Kylo has his belongings with him as he is getting reading to leave. He looks casually dressed; his black robes and cape have been replaced by 'commoners' clothes. Ko didn't want to admit it but he was glad he no longer wore black and his new outfit was way more comfortable than this former attire.

He is a bit suprised to see Rey is waiting outside his room for him. He figures she wants to say goodbye despite everything, out of courtesy? She is joined by Poe & Finn. Kylo suspects that they are there to protect her in the case he kidnaps her (again) or something.

Rey and Kylo look at each other for a while, neither of them saying anything.

Suddenly Poe interrupts by stomping his foot, sighing and looking up to the 'sky' before saying:

 **'Oh for the Love of Yoda!'** **.**

 _Rey, Kylo and_ _Finn_ _had_ _stared_ _at Poe_ _with_ _a_ _confused_ _look on_ _their_ _face._

 **Poe** :

'I can't watch this anymore...'

Finn catches on to what Poe wants to say and tries to stop him.

 **Finn:**

 _'Stay out of it, Poe_ '.

 **Poe:**

'No Finn... SOMEONE HAS TO SAY _SOMETHING_. This has been going on for weeks.'

Poe looks at Kylo & Rey and proceeds to speak..

 **Poe** :

'Ben.. Don't you have anything to say to Rey?'

 **Rey:**

' His name is Kylo Ren, actually'..

 **Kylo:**

'No my name is Ben Solo _actually_... She is mistaken...'

 **Poe:**

'DUDE! I'll repeat the question. Don't you have **anything** to say to Rey?'

 **Kylo:**

'No.. Unless _she_ has anything to say to me first'.

 **Poe:**

'OK... Rey? Is there something _you_ want to add to this conversation by any chance?'

 **Rey:**

'Nothing of importance'.

Poe sighs again and literally makes a facepalm gesture.

 **Poe:**

'Well since both of you are stubborn as fuck, let _me_ be the one to start...'.

 **Poe:**

' Rey, this man.. *points to Kylo*. I think he cares for you. No I know he does because you know why? He had all arms locked and ready to fire at our ship but he didn't. Because HE KNEW you were on it and correct if I'm wrong here, Kylo.'

 **Kylo:**

' No it's ..'

 **Poe:**

'Oh shut up'.

Poe continues..

 **Poe:**

'He couldn't go through with the attack because the thought of losing you on his accord would be too much for him to deal with. And I suspect Rey, that you have feelings for him too'.

Rey wants to protest and opens her mouth but Poe interrupts her.

 **Poe:**

'Oh come on. You wouldn't have send in _OUR_ troops to save Kylo from Hux if you didn't care for him. You wouldn't have sat in his room for days waiting for him to wake up. You _couldn't kill_ him in any of the battles for the same reasons he couldn't kill you.'

 **Poe:**

'I hate to say it, Rey, I really do but it is time to let go. It is NOT UP TO YOU to punish him or to be his judge. Trust me he will be paying for what he did sooner or later but the turned back to the light ... for you. And if that isn't love I don't know what is.'

At the word 'love' both Rey and Kylo look away, a bit embarrassed..

 **Poe:**

'I have said my peace. I'm gonna go now. Do me a favour, just TALK to each other .  
Enough with the awkward staring; for fucks sake!'.

 **Poe:**

'Come on, Finn. Let's leave these two stubborn idiots alone'.

Finn doesn't want to leave Rey alone with Kylo Ren but he does when he gets an assuring nod from Rey.

Kylo & Rey are by themselves and that awkward silence they have experienced before, returns.

Eventually Kylo is the one to break it.

 **Kylo:**

' Poe is right, Rey... I couldn't go through with the attack because of you. The thought alone..'

He walks towards Rey and stops in front of her.

 **Kylo:**

' I am terrible at these things as you might have figured by now. When I try to be sincere the words come out wrong..'

He is referring to the 'You're nothing' remark' he made in The Throne Room.

' _But.. I can tell you, Rey that...'_

Kylo takes a deep breath.

 _'I love_ _you_ '  
 _'You must know by now that I do._  
' _Don't you?',_  
he says with a lump in his throat.

Rey is thinking about Kylo's words, half shocked that one of them finally had the guts to say _something_. She realises that she isn't able to hide her feelings anymore either.

Rey speaks but very softly..

' _I know... I love you too, Ben'._

Kylo pulls her close in a embrace and holds her as tight as he can. Soon afterwards he takes her beautiful face in his hands and kisses it.

Poe has been watching them from a distance.. Upon seeing them kiss, he smiles and walks away.

 **THE END.**


End file.
